


Can't Fight the Music

by JadelynTate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles uses music as a weapon against the pack, even if they don't quite realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight the Music

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Jaded  
>  **Story:** Can't Fight The Music  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. I write for fun, not for profit.  
>  **Summary:** Stiles uses music as a weapon against the pack, even if they don't quite realize it.  
>  **Warning:** Underage. Slash.  
>  **A/N 1:** Drabble that came to me when I accidentally typed “moon music” instead of “mood music” into Pandora and the main song mentioned began playing. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking either.

He hadn't been doing it deliberately.

Okay, yeah, that was total and utter bullshit but really, when constantly surrounded by wolves and lizards and whatever the hell Lydia was, Stiles figured he had to get his kicks some way and annoying them all with obnoxious music was apparently all his ADD mind could come up with that wouldn't get his throat ripped out. Like it was his fault they had such freaky good hearing that they could listen in when he started playing his iPod. 

And eventually, he really hoped Derek would get a clue and realize he never played _Can't Fight The Moonlight_ whenever anyone but him was around. 

Yeah, Stiles maybe needed to find a different song to express his feelings for the Sourwolf, but c'mon, it wasn't like there was a plethora of songs about wolves and the moon to choose from. Trust him, half his playlist's about the pack (Furry Problem being the one he played when they were _really_ annoying him) were the same songs but in different mixes. And the lyrics, while syrupy sweet, did sum up the issues he was going through in terms of the idiot Alpha. 

When Derek finally did get with the program, Stiles spent the following week playing the song non-stop. The rest of the pack were annoyed beyond belief but Derek...Derek just smirked and commented that the song suddenly made a whole lot more sense, so it wasn't a total waste of a dollar.


End file.
